Primer diciembre sin él
by Fikir
Summary: Número uno se fue con los chicos del barrio galácticos y el resto del sector V quedó en la tierra, llegó diciembre y él no está con ellos.
1. 1 de diciembre

**Codename: Kids Next Door es una serie animada creada por Tom Warburton para la cadena Cartoon Network, yo solo soy fan de la serie sin derecho de autoría sobre los personajes, su historia ni su universo, escribir fanfiction es una entretención sin fines de lucro.**

 **Reto a completar: 31 capítulos de 500 palabras exactas cada uno, cien por cada miembro humano del sector V.**

* * *

Miraban tristes la fecha y el reloj en pantalla, la media noche se acercaba cada vez más y número tres estaba a punto de llorar.

Había pasado tiempo desde que eran solamente cuatro miembros del sector, ya habían pasado muchos días en los que ninguno tuvo fuerzas para consolar a otro y solo se dejaban caer los cuatro en una escena triste que no concordaba a su edad, cada misión hecha era diferente a las anteriores porque en las nuevas seguían cargando un sabor amargo en el paladar, tan amargo que ni tres kilos de dulces podían solucionar su problema por mucho tiempo.

Finalmente el segundero llegó a cincuenta y nueve y todos los números del reloj por un segundo fueron cero, entonces la fecha era otra, una muy dolorosa y sabían que con el pasar de los días llegaría uno aún peor.

—Navidad, navidad, blanca navidad— Comenzó a cantar la niña de suéter verde, con mucho desgano y notas muy agudas saliendo de su garganta.

Era diciembre, era uno de diciembre, una fecha que con anterioridad habrían celebrado porque significaba que se acercaba una fecha llena de dulces y regalos, un día muy importante para los niños y por ende, para ellos.

Pero ese diciembre tenía otro sabor, el ambiente era más triste, la casa del árbol era más fría, la emoción estaba apagada y todo porque él ya no estaba con ellos.

Aunque podía llegar a ser algo aguafiestas con respecto a celebrar todos los días de diciembre hasta que llegara el veinticuatro su líder era parte de esos días, parte de esa felicidad colectiva que compartían y horas de diversión, tiempo decorando el interior del cuartel, tiempo gastado en filas de tiendas para comprar regalos que darse entre ellos, tiempo invertido en encontrar los regalos que los padres escondían para ellos.

Les esperaba una navidad menos alegre, lágrimas amargas, villancicos con voces lentas y apagadas.

—Feliz diciembre número uno— Dijo número cinco mirando el cielo y haciendo un saludo militar que fue imitado por el resto de su equipo —Hora de dormir, este mes será pesado— Les avisó y se fue caminando, los otros tres fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.

Para esa noche de diciembre en que se fueron a acostar tarde había una habitación vacía en esa casa del árbol, al igual que un espacio frio en los corazones de esos chicos que perdieron un amigo.

Esperaban que los días pasaran y que ellos pudieran al menos sonreírles a sus familias, podrían hacerlo seguramente, pero no por mucho tiempo puesto que los recuerdos de navidades pasadas junto a su líder seguiría ahí latente no queriendo dejarlos en paz. Serían días complicados, con aires de vacuna obligatoria en la escuela, faltaría una bota en la chimenea, habrían menos regalos bajo el arbolito, harían tarjetas con lágrimas y sonrisas a medias que pondrían en un pequeño cohete que se elevaría al cielo antes de explotar en fuegos artificiales, sí, sería un diciembre muy diferente sin el mejor agente.


	2. 2 de diciembre

**Codename: Kids Next Door es una serie animada creada por Tom Warburton para la cadena Cartoon Network, yo solo soy fan de la serie sin derecho de autoría sobre los personajes, su historia ni su universo, escribir fanfiction es una entretención sin fines de lucro.**

 **Reto a completar: 31 capítulos de 500 palabras exactas cada uno, cien por cada miembro humano del sector V.**

* * *

Número dos acompañaba a su madre a los supermercados a comprar unos cuantos adornos para la casa.

Estaban en un pasillo lleno de estrellas para los arboles, la que tenían antes se rompió cuando Tommy trató de usar el árbol como escalera para llegar al desván de la casa y ver los regalos que sabía estaban ahí arriba. Su madre veía estrellas de seis puntas, de siete, de doce y veinticuatro, maravillada veía estrellas que estaban en una pequeña base con batería que las haría girar y brillar con muchos colores, estrellas con detalles parecidos al hielo, grandes, con las puntas en ondas y hasta cinco estrellas pequeñas que juntas hacían entre ellas una estrella más grande.

Terminó comprando una con tantas puntas que no parecía una estrella, era más casi una bola disco que giraba en su base puntiaguda especial para ser puesta en el árbol y cambiaba de colores de forma intermitente.

Él le pidió una algo grande, una de cinco puntas que no cabía en sus dos manos hecha de plástico con relieves, nada más, sencilla y perfecta según él para el cuartel central, su madre enternecida pensando en lo que los amigos de su hijo llevarían también pequeñas decoraciones para decorar un árbol de cartón se la compró.

Cuando llegó a la casa del árbol esta estaba vacía por ser algo temprano, sabía que los padres del resto de sus amigos mínimo estarían poniendo un mantel navideño para ir acoplándose a las fechas, entonces se acercó a la gran computadora y se puso a diseñar un lindo árbol de navidad, demoró un buen rato dibujando en 3D el árbol, cuando lo terminó fue a por una escalera y puso la estrella en todo el centro de la sala haciendo equilibrio en la cima y finalmente encendió el holograma. Ahí en medio y sobre la gran llanta se veía un árbol holográfico con luces de todos los colores y era rodeado por "Polvo de hadas" que daba vueltas alrededor.

Se quedó un rato mirando su obra terminada y cuando estaba a punto de apagarla para no desperdiciar tanta energía escuchó una voz.

— ¡Es muy bonito! — Gritó número tres emocionada arrastrando una bolsa muy grande, se acercó al holograma y lo admiró unos segundos.

—Gracias—

—Yo también pensé en decorar un poco— De la bolsa sacó un montón de guirnaldas verdes y rosas llenas de escarcha blanca.

—Yo te ayudo— Le dijo divertido teniendo una idea de qué hacer con varias de las guirnaldas rosas.

Cuando cinco y cuatro llegaban a la sala principal se vieron de frente con una cortina de guirnaldas rosaditas. A cinco no es que le molestara mucho el rosa, ni las guirnaldas escarchadas, pero las dos cosas juntas justamente en la puerta principal le desagradaban un poco ya que se sentía como entrar a una pasarela. Cuatro era otro cuento, se negó a entrar en primer lugar y fue su nueva líder la que tuvo que arrastrarlo, pero valió la pena al entrar.


	3. 3 de diciembre

**Codename: Kids Next Door es una serie animada creada por Tom Warburton para la cadena Cartoon Network, yo solo soy fan de la serie sin derecho de autoría sobre los personajes, su historia ni su universo, escribir fanfiction es una entretención sin fines de lucro.**

 **Reto a completar: 31 capítulos de 500 palabras exactas cada uno, cien por cada miembro humano del sector V.**

* * *

Número tres llevó a su habitación de la casa del árbol unos quinientos metros de tela roja, cincuenta hilos rojos, cincuenta kilos de algodón y cincuenta bolas de lana rojas y blancas.

Era el día tres de diciembre, las diez de la mañana y quería ir entrando en sintonía con la paz, el amor y la felicidad que mostraban las calles de la ciudad.

Dejó todas las cosas en el suelo de su cuarto y miró todo a su alrededor: Sus peluches, su cama, sus almohadas, las paredes, el suelo y el techo. Sonrió y tomó el primer rollo gigante de tela roja.

Se puso a trazar con tiza blanca líneas y más líneas, luego cortaba las líneas sacando trozos y trozos de distintas formas y tamaños, después enhebraba hilo rojo en una aguja y se ponía a cocer y cocer los trozos entre sí, terminado eso tomaba el algodón y lo cocía a la tela como podía, con eso hecho tomaba las lanas y se comenzaba a tejer y tejer.

Casi siendo las diez de la noche ella iba a completar doce horas continuas de trabajo apenas tomándose unos minutos para comer su cereal de los simios arcoíris sin leche.

Terminó con todo lo que estaba haciendo y miró sus manos cansadas, fue a abrir el grifo del agua para mojarlas y que se relejaran, a los tres minutos cerró el grifo, se estiró, tronó los dedos de cada mano y vio todo lo que había hecho.

—Vamos a seguir— Se dijo y se acercó a la montaña de tela.

Se puso a vestir uno a uno sus peluches de simios arcoíris con la ropa que había hecho, les ponía las camisas y los gorros a cada uno sin importar el tamaño, les llamaba por su nombre mientras los vestía y les decía lo lindos que eran vestidos de santa, luego les ponía la barba falda de lana blanca para que su parecido fue más, al terminar les ponía en una manita el saco de lana roja y los acomodaba.

Puso sobre sus sabanas la gran cobija de lana roja de bordes blancos que se hizo, le puso el gorro gigante al peluche enorme que vigilaba sus sueños y finalmente se lanzó a su cama disfrutando del descanso.

A los pocos minutos se sentó viendo todo lo que le había sobrado y una idea pasó por su cabeza creativa.

Tejió, dibujó, cortó, rellenó y coció.

Al final logró hacer un muñeco tamaño real de número uno en traje de Santa Claus, dándole un abrazo salió de su cuarto y se acercó al del quien fue su líder por mucho tiempo, abrió lentamente la puerta entrando al lugar que estaba oscuro por ser de noche, se acercó a la cama algo desordenada y puso al muñeco encima, lo arropó y le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

Volvió feliz a su habitación y se acomodó en su suave cama para dormir, el cuarto de uno no estaría solo.


	4. 4 de diciembre

**Codename: Kids Next Door es una serie animada creada por Tom Warburton para la cadena Cartoon Network, yo solo soy fan de la serie sin derecho de autoría sobre los personajes, su historia ni su universo, escribir fanfiction es una entretención sin fines de lucro.**

 **Reto a completar: 31 capítulos de 500 palabras exactas cada uno, cien por cada miembro humano del sector V.**

* * *

Número cuatro luchaba con su almohada en su cama -Que también era el ring- e iba ganando como siempre en esas peleas matutinas.

Luego de someter a su pobre victima gritó emocionado.

— ¡Sí! ¡Soy el número uno en la lucha libre! — E inmediatamente su humor cambió, bajó los brazos, agachó la cabeza y pateó una piedra invisible.

El número uno solo era uno, ese chico tan bárbaro que los extraterrestres lo reclutaron, ese que odiaba la playa y los días de descanso, ese pelón de lentes oscuros que fue un incomparable líder.

Ellos dos tuvieron inconvenientes en el pasado, pero cuando número uno mandaba, era una orden y él lo hacía, porque se podía confiar en ese niño.

Lo extrañaba bastante al igual que el resto y era imposible ocultarlo del todo, pero se guardaba mucho de su dolor para sí, debía ser fuerte, porque era el fuerte del equipo y porque el resto al verlo no tan herido sacaban fuerzas queriendo imitarlo, de las ocasiones en las que juntos se pusieron a llorar estando estancados en una misión él ha sido el primero en secarse las lágrimas, en dejar de gimotear y levantarse diciendo que ellos tan bien eran increíbles, que lograrían salir de esas dificultades porque eran los mejores chicos del barrio después de uno.

Luego cinco tomó la palabra en esas ocasiones volviendo a su posición de líder, dando un discurso más corto, menos frenético pero más elaborado, entonces juntos salieron de esos apuros.

Debía ser fuerte, porque tres necesitaba que la abrazaran para llorar y lloraba tanto que luego de empapar a dos y cinco le tocaba él ser mojado por las lágrimas de ella, pero a diferencia de sus otros dos amigos cuatro la aguantaba colgando del cuello el triple de tiempo.

El chico agradecía que eso ya no ocurría tan seguido, más que todo fue dentro de los primeros dos meses de la partida de uno que esa chica se la pasó llorando como nunca en su vida.

A saber de dónde su cuerpo sacaba tanta agua, era como una fábrica de líquido andante.

Salió de su cuarto para desayunar junto al resto del sector encontrándose con todo el comedor decorado y simios arcoíris vestidos de santa Claus en cada esquina.

—Okay, entiendo la decoración pero ¿Y los changos de colores? — Se sentó en una silla y se sirvió el cereal de esos "changos de colores".

—Quise compartirles un poco de felicidad ¡Y los simios arcoíris trabajan compartiendo alegría y amor! — Le contestó la asiática antes de llevarse otra gran cucharada de cereal a la boca.

—Mientras no los metas en mi cuarto por mi todo bien— Y comió un poco, a los mordiscos notó que sus amigos lo veían raro por lo que tragó — ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? — Preguntó tocándosela.

—Nada, es que no le gritaste a tres para que quitara sus peluches de tu vista— Le contestó dos.

Él solo se encogió de hombros —Se acerca navidad— Respondió y comió.


	5. 5 de diciembre

**Codename: Kids Next Door es una serie animada creada por Tom Warburton para la cadena Cartoon Network, yo solo soy fan de la serie sin derecho de autoría sobre los personajes, su historia ni su universo, escribir fanfiction es una entretención sin fines de lucro.**

 **Reto a completar: 31 capítulos de 500 palabras exactas cada uno, cien por cada miembro humano del sector V.**

* * *

Número cinco miraba esas gafas negras entre sus manos, tan especiales para ella, las miraba con una sonrisa triste en su habitación de la casa del árbol.

Ese día no quería salir, era como si todas sus energías se hubieran ido a Nunca jamás y solo tuviera fuerza para quedarse sentada en su cama viendo esas gafas que pertenecen al mejor chico del barrio del planeta tierra, ella lo sabía, sus amigos lo sabían, todos los chicos del barrio lo sabían.

Bueno, no saben hasta dónde llegó su grandeza, solo unos pocos aparte de ellos cuatro, saben que sus habilidades estaban para ir más allá de ese sistema solar.

Y era tan triste eso, tan triste seguir siendo parte del sector V, ese sector que se sentía incompleto, era tan triste seguir yendo a esa casa del árbol ubicada justamente sobre la casa del grandioso número uno, intento de Luis Miguel. Se sentía triste, se sentían tristes y nadie más compartía tan profundamente ese dolor, para el resto de los chicos del barrio de la tierra número uno desapareció luego de ese gran juego de recolección, corrían rumores en cada sector sobre su paradero y ninguno de ellos, su sector, había hablado sobre el asunto dejando que la imaginación de los agentes creciera más con las especulaciones.

Que tuvo que ser congelado para ayudar en el futuro, que le tuvieron que borrar la memoria a edad temprana porque Padres estaba detrás de él, que los aliens lo secuestraron porque esa calva que brillaba con el sol les llamó la atención desde el espacio.

Y más y más rumores, historias que iban de boca en boca y que impresionaban a los agentes más jóvenes, algunas versiones eran tenebrosas, otras eran algo más simplonas, pero muy pocas se acercaban a la realidad.

Y aunque la noticia estaba en cada casa del árbol el sector V estaba solo, solo con el dolor.

Y ella estaba sola en su cuarto, sola en navidad, así se sentía, aunque tuviera a sus padres, aunque tuviera a sus amigos, el hecho de haber perdido a uno de sus más grandes amigos la afectó enormemente y cada vez que veía esos lentes la herida se abría lentamente hasta que terminaba llorando.

— ¿Cinco? — Escuchó a la otra niña del sector detrás de su puerta.

—Estoy bien, solo no quiero salir— Dijo con un tono algo doloroso que trató de disimular, ya sabía que la irían a buscar en algún momento por no salir.

—Lo extrañas ¿Verdad? — Tres esperó por una respuesta, pero todo fue silencio, entonces ella con pasos ligeros se alejó.

La de gorra roja suspiró, se dio la vuelta y dejó su espalda en la cama teniendo en los pies en las almohadas.

—Número cinco— Abrió los ojos, era imposible, seguro una broma de dos y cuatro, se levantó para enfrentarlos.

Tres tenía a su lado un muñeco de uno disfrazado y una grabadora de voz.

—Creo que lo necesitarás—

Se sonrieron.

—Va mejor en su pedestal—


	6. 6 de diciembre

**Codename: Kids Next Door es una serie animada creada por Tom Warburton para la cadena Cartoon Network, yo solo soy fan de la serie sin derecho de autoría sobre los personajes, su historia ni su universo, escribir fanfiction es una entretención sin fines de lucro.**

 **Reto a completar: 31 capítulos de 500 palabras exactas cada uno, cien por cada miembro humano del sector V.**

* * *

—Muy bien chicos, hoy tenemos una misión secreta muy importante y tendremos que separarnos, cinco y tres, prepárense para escavar un túnel bajo tierra, cuatro y dos, ustedes sorprenderán al enemigo por aire, mientras tanto yo, iré solo porque soy bárbaro, ahora— Se escuchó una risa — ¡De qué se ríen! Esto es muy serio muchachos ¡Cuatro! No creas que me engañas, desde aquí te veo la sonrisota—

El chico no aguantó más y soltó una gran carcajada y sus dos compañeros le siguieron.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué se ríen? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? — Número tres siguió con su imitación de su antiguo amigo, sostenía el muñeco que ella hizo desde atrás y cambiaba un poco su voz a la vez que agitaba los brazos de tela por todos lados.

—No, claro que no jefe— Logró articular la francesa entre risas.

—Entonces les haré un show para que tengan algo de qué reírse— Puso el muñeco frente al pedestal en donde su amigo antes daba sus largos discursos y explicaba las misiones siguientes — _Tú, la misma siempre tú amistad, ternura qué sé yo tú, mi sombra has sido tú, la historia de un amor que no fue nada—_ Comenzó a cantar una gran canción de Luis Miguel.

— ¡Así se hace intento de Luis miguel! — Le ovacionó cinco mientras los dos niños aplaudían.

—Gracias, gracias— Tres inclinó el muñeco para que hiciera reverencia —Estoy disponible los sábado y domingos, también canto en bautizos y matrimonios, no falten a mis conciertos que ustedes saben que yo vivo de mi público—

Al rato estaban en la zona más alta de la casa del árbol moviéndose entre las ramas y hojas.

— ¡Capitán calva de famoso! ¡Nos rodean los tiburones! — Gritó dos con verdadera voz de espanto viendo como unos pocos hámsteres subían hasta donde estaban ellos para comer algo de la deliciosa comida que guardaban en la cofa en donde estaba la bandera pirata.

— ¡Regresen bribones a sus posiciones! — Exclamó cinco detrás del muñeco, era el turno de ella.

— ¡Ay! ¡Creo que uno me mordió! — Cuatro se sacudía entre las ramas ya que uno de los hámsteres de verdad le hincó el diente.

—Pero que tiburón más adorable eres, sí que lo eres, sí lo eres—

— ¡Ya bueno! Vengan hasta acá que tengo un plan que nos dolerá a todos—

— ¡Sí capitán! —

El plan fue entregar la comida en son de paz.

Siguieron así durante todo el día, cediendo el muñeco para que cada uno lo controlara haciendo imitaciones muy malas pero divertidas, sabían que si su amigo los viera se enojaría mucho, pero también sabían que al rato se los perdonaría porque estaban jugando.

Poner el muñeco en el pedestal el día anterior fue buena idea, los chicos cada vez que lo veían saludaban de forma militar y ese día en la mañana dos lo tomó un momento para llamarlos a desayunar, así inició el juego en donde fingían por un día que ese niño no estaba en el espacio, estaba jugando con ellos.


	7. 7 de diciembre

**Codename: Kids Next Door es una serie animada creada por Tom Warburton para la cadena Cartoon Network, yo solo soy fan de la serie sin derecho de autoría sobre los personajes, su historia ni su universo, escribir fanfiction es una entretención sin fines de lucro.**

 **Reto a completar: 31 capítulos de 500 palabras exactas cada uno, cien por cada miembro humano del sector V.**

* * *

Misión importante.

Debían de partir, rápidamente bajaron de la casa del árbol para tocar la puerta del señor One quien les abrió al rato.

—Oh, hola niños ¿Qué tal? — Les saludó animado.

—Vinimos a limpiar la habitación de uno— Contestó animada tres.

—Ay, estos niños y sus apodos raros, bueno pues, resulta que ya íbamos a limpiarlo mi esposa y yo, lleva mucho tiempo cerrado y no es sano, además queremos que cuando nuestro hijo vuelva encuentre todo limpio y ordenado— Les hablaba con mucha amabilidad.

Por eso precisamente ellos decidieron bajar sospechando que su líder tenía muchas cosas en su habitación que podían revelar el secreto de la organización, uno no tuvo tiempo de nada y nadie se esperaba que se fuera así sin más, nadie ha tocado su habitación, de eso estaban ellos seguros desde que pusieron un micrófono cerca de la puerta.

Escucharon a los padres hablar frente a la puerta sobre limpiarla un poco y ellos no iban a dejar que eso sucediera sin asegurarse de que era totalmente segura.

—Ay, pero que chiquillos tan amables, adelante, pueden limpiar lo que quieran, yo iré a comprarles galletitas y leche para cuando terminan ¿Está bien? — Les decía la madre guiándolos a la habitación.

—Muchas gracias señora, y no se preocupe, dejaremos este lugar reluciente, era de uno de nuestros mejores amigos— Despidió cinco antes de cerrar la puerta.

—No es como me la imaginaba— Habló cuatro cuando ya todo el sector v estaba solo en ese pequeño lugar.

—Yo esperaba que estuviera llena de armas, planos, fotos de Lizzie, ya saben, cosas de líderes de sector supongo— Decía dos viendo a todos los rincones.

—Esas expectativas no son verdad, yo ahora soy líder y no tengo en mi cuarto una lista de misiones, con suerte un arma que guardo por mi seguridad, ya saben, por Cree— La chica le quitó las cobijas a la cama para sacudirlas.

—Este lugar está lleno de polvo— Tres sacudía y lustraba con las mangas de su suéter.

—Alguien abra la ventana— Se quejó el más bajo del sector acercándose a la dichosa ventana para abrirla, el polvo lo estaba asfixiando.

—Apresúrate y busca, no sabemos si uno tenía algo relevante aquí— Le ordenó la de gorra roja.

Luego de una media hora limpiando objetos y mirando por los rincones dieron el trabajo por terminado e iban a volver cuando la madre de uno los detuvo para que comieran galletas, ellos alegres aceptaron sentarse en la mesa para comer. Estaban ahí hasta que cuatro notó un libro grande en un pedestal.

—Disculpe ¿Eso que es? — Preguntó con toda la curiosidad que tiene un niño al ver algo curioso.

—Oh, es el álbum de fotos de nuestro bebé— Dijo la mujer acercándose para tomarlo — ¿Quieren verlo? — Entre los cuatro se miraron y terminaron por asentir —Bien, esperen me siento—

— ¡Oh! ¿Van a ver el álbum? No empiecen sin mi— El hombre del hogar se acercó y se sentó al lado de su esposa.


End file.
